EXPERIMENTAR
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Necesitaba saberlo, lo estaba buscando. Pero ¿quién dijo que sería sencillo? Oneshot. Ilustración de: bgony. Edición por: Alex-Sol


Regresó su trompo hasta ella y se sentó con desgano.

Como toda niña no le había prestado demasiada atención, pensaba simplemente que, de algún modo y en algún momento sucedería; que un día frente a ella se encontraría su príncipe azul y finalmente se enamoraría.

De hecho, pensó que lo había encontrado. Lo consideró mucho después de conocerlo, después de que él le brindará su amistad y fuera el único que se había mantenido a su lado cuando su papá se centró en su vida política y su mamá se fue para nunca volver.

Recordaba lo entusiasmada que se había sentido al verlo en la portada de su revista favorita y cuánto le había insistido para que la firmara, recordaba los juegos y las risas tontas, los abrazos que él le brindaba y los deseos que tenía de hacerlo sentir mejor cuando su madre desapareció.

Porque era incapaz de verlo triste, porque él era el único que la conocía más allá de la niña mimaba que según muchas personas era y porque él era el único que parecía dispuesto a ser una constante en su vida.

Crecerían, su amistad se volvería más fuerte y un día sería imposible negar los sentimientos que en ellos florecerían, los aceptarían para después casarse y ser felices para siempre.

Era la historia de cuentos de hadas que había leído miles de veces y que esperaba para ella, pero no sería con el joven modelo a su lado. Ahora lo sabía.

Lo entendió un día en el que vio a Adrien, con la mirada fija en otra persona en el Trocadero, con el heladero André lanzando burbujas al aire que los niños risueños se preocupaban por alcanzar y romper; con un violinista que musicalizaba el lugar por amor al arte y una mujer que tocaba la campana de su bicicleta, anunciando su presencia.

Recordaba verlos reír y cómo la azabache que iba a su lado intentaba explotar una de las burbujas con sus dedos, para después detenerse abruptamente por culpa del rubio, el cual se había parado frente a ella, moviendo las manos teatralmente y mostrándole un pequeño presente que no tardó en colocar en el cuello de la chica.

Los vio abrazarse de forma cariñosa, en medio de ese escenario que parecía mágico y en el que ella no era participe. Siguiendo su camino a paso firme, agradeciendo que sus caminos fueran separadas por el área verde del área vestibular.

Llegó al hotel, se encerró en su habitación y se puso a pensar. No había llanto, no había dolor, ni siquiera conmoción. Estaba feliz.

Feliz de que él por fin diera un paso adelante y que encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera dichoso, él se lo merecía. Pero ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué pasaba con lo que creía sentir?

No lo sentía. Se recordó, esperaba a que naciera.

Fue entonces que se volvió más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; de los compañeros que ya formaban una pareja, de las chicas hablando de sus intereses amorosos y de los chicos que la habían invitado alguna vez a salir y que ella había rechazado.

Veía a Alya y a Nino, pensando que debía ser bonito tener una persona tan cercana, que se preocupara por ti y que te quisiera por lo que eres; escuchaba a Sabrina hablándole con cariño sobre Max y ella era incapaz de entender cómo nacía ese sentimiento.

 _¿Por qué no le interesaba? ¿Por qué no le gustaba?_

Eso pensaba en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, después de distraerse recorriendo París sobre sus techos o cómo le gustaba decir: ¨patrullando¨.

—Queen —Escuchó detrás de ella.

No fue necesario girarse para saber quién le hablaba, solo existía una chica que podía aparecer en lo más alto de la emblemática estructura a esas horas. En realidad, eran dos, pero Rena Rouge solo aparecía en peleas más complejas, cómo debía hacerlo ella.

—Hola Lady, ¿hoy dejaste al gato encerrado en casa? —La contraria dejó escapar su risa cantarina, haciéndola sonreír.

—Quizás esta cerca del río, intentando atrapar un pescado.

—Quizás.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —La vestida de rojo se sentó a su lado —¿Hay algún problema?

—No pasa nada, solo quería escapar un rato.

—Sabes que no deberías usar…

—… el prodigio cuando no es necesario ya que es demasiado peligroso. Lo sé.

—¿Entonces lo recuerdas? Eres como Chat Noir en ese aspecto; me escuchas, lo sabes, pero aún así haces lo que quieres.

—No me compares con ese gato sarnoso Ladybug, yo soy una reina, es normal que haga lo que quiero. Él solo es un niño mimado, lo tienes muy consentido —Su gesto de indignación fue seguido de una nueva risa de la azabache.

Aquel gesto le pareció extrañamente grato.

—No hablemos de gatos negros, mejor dime ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada?

—¿Ladybug es heroína y terapeuta? ¿Qué más sabes hacer? ¿Coser? ¿Cocinar?

—Ese es un secreto, mi querida reina —La azabache guiñó un ojo y sacó ligeramente la lengua —Pero no me cambies el tema, cuéntame qué te pasa.

—Es que, yo. Bueno —Se molestó al no ser capaz de explicarle a su compañera sus problemas —¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Ladybug se sonrojó al momento, tensándose visiblemente y desviando la mirada. Estaba apenada.

—¿Yo? Bueno, sí. Pero ¿a quién no le ha pasado? Es decir, quizás no enamorarse como tal, pero si un sentimiento muy fuerte… ¿No crees?

—No lo sé, yo no estoy segura de haberlo hecho.

Silencio.

La rubia vio a la contraria analizar sus palabras para después disponer su mirada en la ciudad que tanto amaba.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —Se animó a preguntar Ladybug después de un rato.

—No lo sé, siento que algo está mal conmigo.

—Tal vez no has encontrado a la persona correcta.

—Lady, mi mejor amigo tiene suspirando a más chicas de las que conoce. No creo que ese sea el problema.

—Bueno, que tenga a tantas chicas detrás de él no significa nada. Imagino que tus gustos son más refinados.

—Aún así, creo que nunca he visto a un chico y pensar genuinamente que me gusta.

—¿Y qué tal una chica? —Pregunto con ligereza.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, no has encontrado un chico que te interese, ¿qué tal una chica?

El rostro se le acaloró al momento, sin saber si era por vergüenza o por sentirse expuesta.

—Eso es absurdo —Atinó a decir.

—Vamos Queen, no me dirás que tienes algo en contra de eso ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no —Se apresuró a contestar, lo último que quería era que Ladybug pensara mal de ella.

No tenía problemas con los gustos ajenos, siempre que no lastimaran a nadie en el proceso.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que… no lo había pensado —Se encogió de hombros, con absoluta simpleza.

—Deberías considerarlo, ya sabes, no todos tenemos que tener los mismos gustos.

Intentó hacerlo, conocía a muchas chicas, algunas bastante atractivas y ¿por qué no decirlo? Lindas. No tenía problemas con aceptarlo, pero no era lo mismo que decir que le interesaban románticamente.

Tampoco es que lo hubiese intentado antes.

—¿A ti te gustan las chicas? —Se aventuró a preguntar —Deberías decírselo a Chat, quizás así deje de molestarte… o se vista como una. Eso es ganar, ganar.

—Me considero heteroflexible —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un guiño, provocándole un nuevo sonrojo.

—¿Esa palabra siquiera existe?

—Bueno, no estoy segura de si la he visto escrita en otro lado que no sea internet.

—¿Y tú la defines cómo..?

—Pues, creo que las chicas son lindas, no me incómoda besarlas y quizás algo más. Pero no me veo en una relación duradera con una.

—Entonces, heteroflexible.

—Sí, quizás no es la palabra correcta, pero creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero. También existen otras preferencias, ya sabes.

Las últimas palabras no fueron procesadas por la rubia que se había quedado analizando la primera posibilidad, tragó pesado, clavó su mirada en la vestida de rojo y lo dijo.

—¿Eres tan flexible cómo para darme un beso Ladybug?

—¿Y-yo? —Que la chica respondiera con una pregunta le dio miedo, ¿qué tal si la azabache dejaba de sentirse cómoda con ella tras decirle eso?

Eso podría ser contraproducente en las batallas. Pero ya lo había dicho, no podía echarse para atrás. No quería hacerlo.

—Tengo amigas en mi vida civil, pero no creo sentirme a gusto pidiéndoles esto —Menos a sabiendas de que Sabrina estaba interesada en Max.

El tiempo alargó su duración mientras que Ladybug parecía analizar sus palabras. Queen B se preparaba para disculparse cuando por fin contestó.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, no tengo problema con ello.

La azabache se acercó un poco más a ella, acto que la rubia atinó a imitar, eliminando el espacio que existía entre sus piernas.

 _Este sería mi primer beso_ , pensó al sentir una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando Ladybug enmarcó su rostro con sus enguantadas manos.

Fue jalada ligeramente hasta la azabache que había decidido tomar el mando en el asunto, ¿la chica detrás de la máscara sería siempre así?

Sus labios se encontraron, su cerebro le impidió pensar en nada más y la obligó a centrarse en las sensaciones. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y le provocaba olvidarse de cómo respirar.

Queen B no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había durado el momento, no más de dos segundos al menos.

Se observaron con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que la rubia intentó acercarse de nuevo a los labios contrarios que la aceptaron gustosa; de manera curiosa.

El contacto aumento su intensidad esta vez. Porque la rubia entreabrió ligeramente los labios y Ladybug se permitió acariciar la lengua contraria con la suya.

 _¿Debería contener la respiración?_ Se preguntó la vestida de amarillo. No sentía la respiración de la azabache contra su rostro, así que pensó que era lo mejor.

Aquel fue un contacto más prolongado, suave, gentil y húmedo.

Al separarse se sonrieron, intentando atrapar el aire a su alrededor.

—Espero que te ayudara en algo.

—Creo que sí —Le comentó en un hilo de voz, cómo lo había hecho Ladybug.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó de forma pícara.

O al menos así le había parecido a la rubia.

—¿Ahora no puedes vivir sin mis besos Ladybug?

—Lo dices cómo si besara tan mal —Ambas rieron.

—Te lo agradezco Lady, de verdad.

—Ni lo menciones.

—O vamos, ¿no quieres ver la cara de Chat cuándo lo sepa?

—No seas cruel con él Queen, además, me da la impresión de que tiene mucho tiempo con alguien más en mente.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Solo es una idea, no le he preguntado nada. Nuestras identidades deben ser…

—Secretas por nuestra seguridad. Eres muy aburrida Ladybug —La azabache empezó a reír.

—Un poco, sí. Pero créeme, es lo mejor. Al menos por ahora.

—Claro.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que se despidieron para cada quien tomar su camino.

Queen se destransformó en su habitación, suspirando con desgano.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Pollen a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Te gustan las chicas?

—No lo creo —Aceptó.

Había sido lindo, sí. Pero no se había sentido del todo cómoda al respecto; no tan mágico como hubiese esperado.

—¿Has pensado en lo que dijo Ladybug? Tal vez no estás interesada en esas cosas.

—¿Cómo dices? —Pollen voló hasta ella, sentándose en las palmas de las manos de la rubia que no recordaba esa parte de la conversación.

—He tenido muchos portadores, lo sabes.

—Sí.

—Pues entre ellos hay quienes necesitaban estar con una persona mientras que a otros no les interesaba. Las cosas no son en blanco y negro. Deberías saberlo.

Lo sabía, ella no se creía digna de un miraculous tras todo el desastre que había causado tiempo atrás, pero ahí estaba, defendiendo París junto con Ladybug, Chat Noir y esporádicamente con Rena Rouge y Caparace.

—Quieres decir que ¿está bien que sea así? ¿Qué no me interese nada de eso?

—Por supuesto, no debes forzarte a ser lo que no eres Chloé, nunca —Aquello la hizo sentirse reconfortada.

—Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sé, soy una abeja reina y tu también lo eres —Suspiró.

Quizás no le gustaban los chicos y al parecer tampoco las chicas, o como Ladybug había dicho aún no encontraba a la persona correcta, pero no importaba.

Lo importante era que hiciera lo que más cómoda la hiciera sentir y por ahora eso era, mantenerse al margen de aquellas situaciones que más que emoción le provocaba incomodidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

2074 PALABRAS

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Este fic es parte del concurso LGBT Miraculous de ParisCDH.

Adrien iba caminando con Marinette y tienen una relación abierta, pero son libres de pensar que iba con Kagami, no los voy a detener.

La idea de que Chloé se mantenga con su prodigio nace de una conversación con LadyAqua que cree que las cosas funcionarán diferente para ella al momento de obtener su prodigio.

El comentario de la heteroflexibilidad es parte de una conversación con LadyDoptera y Arkeiel Rake.


End file.
